Bleib Stark
by WolfDevil1
Summary: Wie würde Almia aussehen,wenn die Ranger versagt hätten?Dies ist die Geschichte von Logan,einem jungen Top-Ranger und seinen Freunden,welche sich Team Nachtschatten stellen müssen.Werden sie es schaffen?


Bleib Stark  


Der junge Ranger starrte vor sich. Ein düsteres Pokémon erhob sich genau vor ihm. Obwohl er eigentlich nur ein Kind war,war er schon ein Top-Ranger. "Darkrai...Ich hoffe du wirst mich verstehen...",flüsterte er. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Nacht war lang gewesen und immer noch nicht vorüber. Doch genau jetzt kam der Moment wo er stark bleiben musste. Doch es war gar nicht so einfach: Vor ein paar Augenblicken,hatte Darkrai,Nubilus Strahlemann und Devotio in eine Welt der ewigen Dunkelheit. Und nur eine Sekunde später riefen sie ihn von dort aus um Hilfe. Der junge Ranger schluckte und näherte sich vorsichtig dem wütendem Pokémon. Sein Partner-Pokémon,Kaumalat,sah ihn an."Wir schaffen das,keine Sorge",flüsterte der Ranger. Aber er versuchte sich mit diesen Worten nur selbst zu beruhigen. Ein Schritt,noch ein Schritt und schon stand er vor dem großem Pokémon. "...Fangversuch...LOS!",rief er und die hell-blaue Fanglinie folgte der Fangscheibe seines einzigartigen Vatonage-FangKoms . Doch Darkrai ließ sich nicht so leicht unter Kontrolle bringen wie der Ranger ursprünglich dachte. Das Darkrai ließ so starke Angriffe auf die Fangscheibe und die Fanglinie niederprasselen,dass der Ranger den Überblick verlor. Das Darkrai ließ wilde Kampfschreie von sich,während der Ranger gegen die immer stärker werdende Dunkelheit kämpfte. Und gegen den Schlaf. Mit jeder Minute wurde es für den Jungen schwieriger die Augen offen zuhalten. "Kaumalat!Hilf mir!",rief der Ranger und holte sein Partner zu Hilfe. Das Kaumalt gab alles und half dem Ranger mit all seiner Kraft. Doch umsonst: Der FangKom des Rangers war Schutt und Asche. "Kaumalat...es tut mir so Leid...Ich habe versagt",flüsterte er. Darkrai sah sich den Jungen an,welcher am Boden lag. "Bitte,tu mir nichts. Ich flehe dich an",flüsterte der Ranger. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein großes,schwarzes Loch vor ihm. "BITTE!",rief der Junge. Aber was er dann sah,machte ihn nur noch mehr fertig: Devotio und Nubilus kamen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. "Anscheinend bist du ja doch nicht so stark wie du dachtest",lachte Nubilus,"Devotio...hab den Jungen auf. Er soll schließlich nicht so den Geburtstag von Alturu feiern" Sofort hob Devotio den Ranger auf und half ihm zurück auf die Füße. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch,Logan. Du hast Alturu und mir geholfen einen Traum wahr zu machen!Vielen Dank!",verkündete Nubilus,"Dank dir hat Alima eine strahlende Zukunft...in der Dunkelheit!" Logan schubste Devotio zu Seite. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei",rief er. "Und was willst du tun?",fragte Nubilus und zerstörte den FangKom endgültig,indem er drauf trat. Logan starrte auf den Schattenkristall. "Weißt du,was ich als erstes mache?",fragte Nubilus. Logan schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt da _ich_ Herrscher dieser Welt bin...verbiete ich das Ranger existieren. Die Ranger-Vereinigung wird aufgelöst...und jeder der ein Ranger ist...wird dingfest gemacht...wen du verstehst was ich meine...",erklärte Nubilus mit einem fiesen Lächeln,"und mit dir Fang ich an!Devotio!Nimm sein Kaumalat und stell es hierhin...genau neben mich"-"Ja...Präsident...Es ist mir eine Freude",kicherte Devotio. Er schnappte sich das erschöpfte Kaumalat und stelle es direkt neben den Präsidenten. " schön... ein Salto!Sofort!",befahl Nubilus und zwang das erschöpfte Pokémon mit dem Schattenkristall dazu. Mit viel Mühe führte Kaumalat das Kunststück vor."Du...Du...Lass Kaumalat in Ruhe!Es hat dir nichts getan!",keuchte Logan. Nubilus sah den Jungen an. "Wirklich?Wie viele Menschen hast es verletzt,wenn sie es streicheln wollten?",fragte er. Logan sah ihn an. " hat sich an meinem Partner-Pokémon verletzt",entgegnete der Ranger. "Wie auch immer...jetzt hast du deinen Spaß gehabt. Devotio!Wirf ihn in den Keller,bis wir alle Ranger zusammen haben!",befahl der neue Herrscher. Devotio musste sich nicht mal anstrengen um Logen in den Keller zu schleppen. Der Junge konnte kaum Widerstand leisten,so fertig war er. Schnell schnürte Devotio Logan in ein handliches Paket zusammen. Logan leistete mit seinen letzten Kräften noch Widerstand. Aber es half nicht viel. _Ich muss die anderen warnen,aber wie?_,Logan war Ratlos. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance,die anderen Ranger irgendwie zu warnen.

"He,du!Aufwachen!Das ist kein Ferienlager!",rief ein Nachtschatten-Scherge. Logan öffnete ein Auge. "Willkommen im neuem Zeitalter,Dornröschen",höhnte der Scherge. Logan wollte aufspringen und ihm ordentlich seine Meinung geigen,aber er war immer noch gefesselt. "Wie auch immer. Du kommst mit den ganzen anderen Ranger in ein...hm...was wäre denn das richtige Wort? Gefängnis...das trifft es wohl am ehesten...",lachte der Scherge und schubste Logan aus dem Keller. Logan kniff die Augen zusammen,aber es war gar nicht so hell,wie er dachte: Dunkle Wolken überdeckten die Sonne. "Siver,Volara,Bodo!",rief der Junge nach seinen Freunden. "Halt die Klappe!",rief der Scherge und schlug Logan ins Gesicht. Logan knurrte,sagte aber gar nichts. "Ab mit euch!",rief der Scherge und drückte alle vier in ein ziemlich gut gesicherten Wagen. Nach gut einer Stunde wurden Siver,Volara,Bodo und Logan aus dem Wagen gezerrt. "Willkommen in euren neuem Zuhause",höhnte der Scherge. Alle vier wurden in dunkle Zellen gebracht. "Das ist alles meine Schuld...",flüsterte Logan. Siver sah ihn an."Laber keinen Scheiß. Keiner konnte von dir erwarten...Darkrai wirklich zu fangen. Selbst ich hätte versagt. Mal ehrlich",tröstete Siver den Jungen. Volara nickte. "Siver hat recht. Keiner würde das schaffen. Nichtmal wir,aber...du hast es versucht...",stimme Volara zu. Auch Bodo meldete sich zu Wort: "Genau...Trotzdem müssen wir versuchen hier irgendwie raus zukommen" Logan nickte. "Jetzt hätte ich gerne Urs bei könnte uns sicher Helfen...",flüsterte Bodo. "Mach dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen. Wir kommen hier nicht raus...und selbst wenn. Überall sind Nachtschatten-Schergen. Wir haben keine FangKoms. Außerdem...Die unglaubliche Maschine steht noch,das heißt...wir können keine Pokémon-Freunde fangen...",sagte Logan,"nur mein Vatonage-FangKom könnte uns helfen,aber der liegt auf dem Dach des Alturu-Gebäudes und ist außerdem kaputt..." Siver funkelte ihn an."Lass den Kopf nicht hängen...Bleib stark. Wir schaffen das"


End file.
